


Any Way You Want Me To

by poisontaster



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label: Hotch/Haley, pegging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want Me To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for oxoniensis' [Porn Battle IX](http://oxoniensis.dreamwidth.org/25077.html). Many thanks to wrenlet, merepersiflage & celtic_forest for making it better than it would otherwise be.

"Aaron?"

"Yeah, it's me." Aaron tugs at his tie and breathes deeply as the knot loosens from around his neck. "Sorry I missed Jack's bedtime." _Again,_ he mentally adds but doesn't say, knowing Haley's probably doing the same on the other side of the bathroom door.

Haley makes a kind of humming acknowledgment. Then: "How tired are you?"

"I'm pretty bushed," Aaron admits, hanging up his suit jacket. "Why?"

The bathroom door opens and Aaron automatically turns to look, which means he gets the full monty: Haley framed by the jamb and coldly backlit by the bathroom fluorescents. He can't help it, he snickers.

Naked from head to toe, the curves of her hips broken by the harness straps—which look harsh and unforgiving against milk-pale skin that never sees the sun—and the cotton-candy pink dildo jutting pointedly in his direction, Haley looks like a fever-dream, something both utterly tempting and painfully unattainable. 

Aaron's snicker isn't one of amusement; it's startlement, it's nervousness. He wants to fall to his knees and worship both the ridiculously pink silicone dick and the woman wielding it. But he realizes Haley doesn't take it that way by the furious fuchsia blush that sweeps from her soft belly to her strained face.

"You…" she starts and then stops, pausing to take a deep, steadying breath. Once Aaron can look past the harness and dildo, he sees how nervous she is, almost shaking. "You said you needed this. That it might help. Us."

Yes. He'd said that. "Haley," he says, crossing to her, enfolding her in his arms. "You…" The dildo presses between them and Aaron's cock twitches in response, practically Pavlovian. "Thank you," he says simply. "This…you look amazing."

Haley tilts her head up at him, a gleam of suspicion in her eyes and expression, but Aaron lets his honest appreciation—and desire—show through and slowly she relaxes, body softening against his. "So," she says, heat and excitement starting to bleed through the hesitancy, "how do we do this?"

He answers her with a kiss, cupping her face on either side long enough for their mouths to meet and tongues to lick into each other before he roams down, slim shoulders and sweetly plump breasts filling his hands. Haley breathes out and then moans into the kiss as he rolls her breasts against his palms, thumbs rubbing and flicking tight, aching nipples. 

He follows the trail of his hands with his mouth, nipping soft, sweet smelling skin before he latches onto her breasts, sucking hungrily, greedily. The attempts to heal the rifts of their marriage have been difficult for both of them—especially Haley—and sex has been the most awkward, once Aaron came clean about his bisexuality. The fact that Haley's willing to try this—for him—fills Aaron with such an incredible storm surge of love and desire that he's nearly choking on it. That's not all he wants to be choking on, though and he touches the dildo lightly, tentatively, wanting. 

Haley's the one who pushes him back first, tossing her hair back and her tongue stealing out to wet her bottom lip before she says hungrily, "Get naked. Now."

Aaron doesn't think he's ever come out of his suit so fast, discarding his clothes carelessly to the floor. When he's naked, though, he hesitates, unsure what to do next, what Haley wants. 

"You want it, don’t you?" Haley asks, sounding both curious and wondering as her hand flutters down her naked body to grip the fake cock, halfway between stroking and offering. "This really does turn you on."

"Yes."

Haley's eyes narrow and her gaze rakes him from head to toe like he's a dress she's not sure will fit her. "Do you want it in your mouth?" she asks and just at the words, Aaron has to close his eyes, shuddering, flicked with hot and cold. Haley's always been an unrestrained lover, but she's never said anything like this, in the same tones she'd ask him if he wants pot roast for dinner. "Do you want to suck my cock, Aaron?"

"Yes," he says again, almost hissing. He doesn't feel tired anymore and he goes to his knees like his joints are oiled, reaching for her. Haley holds him off with one hand, though, the other still wrapped around the dildo. "Haley— _please_."

Her smile is one-hundred percent hellcat as she strokes her cock across his bottom lip, pulling it away as he tries to enclose it. "This is my cock," she says, chiding him like a naughty child. "You don't get it until I say so."

"Haley—" he tries again, but doesn't get any further than that before she pushes in, flat plastic taste and delicious familiar weight. She rams the unforgiving silicone all the way to the back and then pulls out too fast, making Aaron cough.

"Oh, Aaron…" She touches his shoulder lightly, uncertain again. "I'm sorry…"

"No." He coughs again, his throat aching for more, even through its protesting spasms. "It's okay. He plants his hands on her hips, thumbs exploring straps and skin both, even as he keeps his head bowed. "It's good." It's an effort to lift his head, meet her eyes; a greater effort to show her nakedly what he wants, how much he wants it. "It's good," he repeats.

The way Haley bites her lip shows her nervousness, but her hand is steady, firm, as she pushes him down again, mashing his face against her cock. Aaron can smell her as she guides his mouth onto her cock; as she fucks his mouth, he fumbles a hand gracelessly up her leg until he finds sodden-wet curls, stroking his forefinger lightly along wet folds. Haley gasps and her hips buck, jamming her into his throat again. This time he's more ready for it, breathing heavily through his nose and trying to relax his throat. 

"Oh, Jesus," Haley breathes as he eases a finger into her, stroking from the inside. "Oh, Jesus, _Aaron_ …" She fists her hand in his hair, his roots protesting each jerk and slide as she fucks his hand and mouth both. 

When she comes, Haley claps her hand over her mouth to muffle the sounds, nearly screaming. Aaron wraps both arms around her and cranes up to press his mouth against the back of her fingers, licking the creases and tonguing between them as if he can somehow eat the moans right from her lips. Haley lets her hand fall to his shoulder and returns the kisses, as frantic and desperate as when they were in school and already late for her curfew. 

"Up," she says finally, tearing herself away from him and staggering unevenly when he lets her go suddenly. "On the bed. Tell me what to do."

Aaron weighs Haley's probable disgust over prep against his ability to take the dildo without it and decides in favor of getting fucked. She's already put the bottle of Astroglide they got with the strap-on on the nightstand; squirting some out, Aaron slicks the dildo with one hand and traces Haley's labia with the other, spreading oily slickness, teasing the sensitive lips. Her fingernails dig into his biceps almost hard enough to pierce the skin. "I want you to stick it in me," Aaron says, excitement and nervousness making his voice shake over the word.

Haley groans softly beneath her breath and her fingers bite even deeper before she nods once. "I can do that," she agrees. 

"Love you," he says briefly, grinning.

Haley's gaze flicks up and she returns his smile. "Love you too. Now, on your knees."

The first push is excruciating and Haley says hesitantly, "Aaron, I don't…" a moment before he can get himself relaxed enough that the dildo's head pops through the resistant muscle. 

"Oh, my God," Haley squeaks. Aaron just groans, head hung between his bent arms. She slides in slowly, incredible burn and stretch and then pulls all the way out. Aaron lifts his head and glances back over his shoulder, vague alarm clamoring over the pain. "I think…" Haley says, reaching for the Astroglide. "More lube might be a good thing."

Oh, Jesus. Aaron just nods and lets his head hang again, barely able to believe this is his wife, especially when her small fingers touch between the cheeks of his ass, first smearing around his hole then, a moment later, pressing in. Aaron bites his lower lip.

"Wow," Haley says, sounding a little like she can barely believe this herself. "That's…. That's… Wow." The intrusion of her slick little fingers after the stretch of the dildo is both not enough and soothingly good; Aaron's softened cock jerks hard when he realizes that these are _Haley's_ fingers inside him. She hums. "Feel good?"

"I…yeah," Aaron says, unable to come up with anything more coherent.

Apparently his worry about her disgust was overrated; Haley seems _fascinated_ by fingering his asshole, probing and measuring his reaction to each thrust and rub with delighted little chuckles and softly huffed breaths until Aaron begs, "Haley…honey, _please._ "

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Another squirt of lube as she re-slicks the dildo and then she's driving in again. Aaron's a lot more relaxed—and a _lot_ more ready to go—but it's been a long time and he's still tight. Taking the cock isn't really any easier than before and Aaron grunts as she works the head in. 

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Haley says, making him jerk with surprise. The fake cock eases further into him with the movement. "You wanted this. I'm sure you've had bigger than this little dick here." Her voice turns edged, though still teasing. 

"It's not that little," Aaron protests, arching, searching for that good angle, that sweet spot where ache turns awesome. 

Haley laughs, silvery and breathless. "God, Aaron, I wish you could see yourself. All stretched out and shaking for it. For my dick." She eases out, thrusts back in, harder. "I want to hear you say it."

"Say what?' he gasps.

"That you want me to fuck you, of course." The implied _silly_ on the end of it seems both a little incongruous for the situation and completely Haley. "You do want that, right?"

Aaron groans helplessly as one or both of them shift or move in exactly the right way and suddenly they're fitting together instead of working at cross-purposes. "I do," he agrees, lightheaded and breathless himself. "I want… I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me." He moans again, mingled relief and pleasure as she finds a rhythm, little hands grasping his hips and jerking him onto her cock again and again. "Oh, just like _that._ "

Aaron reaches between his legs. His cock is so hard, so tautly stretched, it aches. "Harder," he asks, stroking himself in short, urgent jerks. "Haley….oh, _oh_ …"

The orgasm is like a cyclone, scrambling everything in its wake and Aaron's arms and legs give out, grinding him into the spread, Haley following him down with a squeak, fake cock still riding his ass as he wrings out, burning face hidden by the pillow. 

"Oh, wow," Haley says. She's careful pulling out, but Aaron's so sensitive at this point, he feels every plastic vein and ridge. When she's out, he feels cored, empty. But he also feels better and more relaxed than he has in weeks, if not months. 

Haley flops next to him on the bed and before he can pull himself together, the bed shakes and he hears her whimpers, stifled by her hand, as she gets herself off a second time. 

Aaron finally gets the strength to turn over. "Wow," Haley says again and giggles.

Aaron reaches blindly and finds her hand, twining their fingers together. "Wow is right," he agrees.


End file.
